Love Burns
by MzMilo
Summary: A derisive scoff comes out. "Is this your perverted way of hazing a returnee? Such a lousy seduction method. Dude, you need something way better than that," the boy advises helpfully.


**Disclaimer:**

All plot, setting, characters, and etc. of Finder Series belonged to their respective creators. The cover picture wasn't mine. No money was being made off this piece of fiction.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

Cheers to Gakuen Alice manga. Just a random oneshot since in the incoming weeks I'll be focusing on angst genre, I better throw humor to my stories.

**Warnings:**

alternate universe, crossover, OOCness

* * *

**Love Burns**

* * *

With the mind-reader, Kirishima Kei and weapon's master, Suoh Kazumi a.k.a the Tank, Asami Ryuuichi became the undisputed king of the school population right after he entered the gigantic gates of the Alice Academy forming the most intimidating and omnipotent trio of high-schoolers.

And as per usual, Asami Ryuuichi leaves the protesters in a daze during the student council meeting; the end point of the deal was in his favour _again_. Maneuvering under the victim's nose is getting out of style. It is kind of tiresome to reach his goal without any sort of challenge to at least, obstruct his way. He can lay all blame to his innate gift, his Pheromone Alice. With this ability, his allure's recipients hardly puts up a fight.

Even the Barrier Alice of Yoh can only match its strength within time limit.

_How pathetically plebian_. Kirishima Kei did not blink as if the sight is nothing out of ordinary. It is all the same conclusion: All puppets falling down on their feet to cater his boss' whims. Disturbingly, the minions' fanaticism borderlines to obsession, the same ending to the spell casts by the incubus in human incarnated version. After all, no one can resist the powerful thrall of an Alice. Especially the Pheromone Alice and its user, Asami Ryuuichi.

Secretly, Kirishima wishes for a divergence to this standard Asami's normalcy. It will be a nice change for someone to contend against the boss'Alice and a welcome change for these patterned routine as a bored Asami is terribly dangerous.

(Be careful for what you wish for seriously).

"Don't join the dark side Fei…" The empath, Arbatov Mikhail wails, crocodile tears overflowing from his eyes. The Russian blond is stationed a hundred feet across the dining hall. For dignity-preservation's sake.

Mindlessly, the shape-shifter, Liu Feilong flutters his eyes. "How can I serve you effectively, Ryuu-chan?"

Inwardly, Asami shudders. He always hates this one particular setback of his Alice. People always act and sound _so_ intimately familiar with him. Outwardly however, he plasters a calmly cool facade on his features even as numerous pairs of sycophantic eyes surround him in all sides. Most are drooling hungrily for him like he's the best thing ever after sliced bread. Asami is used to the effect of his Alice but the reactions coming from love-struck muscle-bound males of the Karate club is unnerving and is not appreciated. Those are not his specific type.

One wordless movement from his right-hand man, makes Asami's eyes turn a few degrees colder. Just his lot to hire someone with Mind-reading Alice, Kirishima Kei. But Asami can take care of himself. With a growl of mental warning, he feels his privacy intact once more.

Cold sweat drops on Suoh Kazumi's forehead from the tension dropping on their table. He admonishes a look at Kirishima to minimize the mother hen mode. The crisis is averted when Kirishima turns off his Alice Ability with an automatic bow of apology. The price in being a guar-dog to one of the most hair-trigger Alice user with cruel sense of humor is a heavy toll to pay. And Suoh has no plans to disgrace himself into pathetic, slobbering mess of horny shit.

A shutter from a camera put an abrupt end to any further fanaticism from the masses. After that, a soothing wave of an unknown sensation washes over the hall, returning back the victims of Asami's Alice to their sanity.

Then, a round of fiendish laughter echoes inside the hall.

"This is the ultimate blackmail! You are not gonna live this one down, Fei!"

Dozens of whiplash sounded, as all heads swivel to the person carrying a vibrant and free spirited air with a seemingly misleading disguised of fragile character. He is wearing a sailor-type white uniform with a Boy Scout red tie, matching the checkered pair of red shorts, and ankle-length black boots. Who looks like he has just physically steps out of Asami's seme side dark fantasy. What an obscenely, adorable lithe figure with silvery-bronze hair, framing the high cheekbones. Lashed thick eyes shimmering with mischievous delight of color rivaling the sea's reflection of the bluest skies, coupled with teasing rosy lips completing a picture of the fairest of folks that should not grace his presence easily to mere humans.

Kirishima coughs, politely hiding his laughter from Asami's near poetic description. The boss has it bad.

Finally waking up from Asami's manipulation, Feilong can only string out a gasp, "W-What?"

"Go, Aki!" Mikhail crows in obvious delight.

Undeterred by anyone, Asami focuses the full-strength of his Alice ability with no care to personal space department as he cups the boy's chin towards him.

The earth stands still.

A tumble weed blows.

A cricket sings his song.

The boy blinks. "Er, what are you doing?"

Asami did not even reconsider his next move. His right hand reaches out to pinch the boy's luscious ass. "This is mine," he unreservedly enunciates with a devilish smirk.

A breeze comes in with something hazardous in it. The boy's face takes in a rather frightening shadow cast. "I see…"

And Asami Ryuuichi is instantly airborne to his feet, landing several feet away down the hall with ashes of burning smoke trails.

Numerous of jaws drop on the floor.

Kirishima rises from his seat in surprise that he can't read the boy. Later, he will wonder why he did not act in defense (offense) in behalf of the boss.

A derisive scoff comes out. "Is this your perverted way of hazing a returnee? Such a lousy seduction method. Dude, you need something way better than that," the boy advises helpfully.

_The boy is a fool. A very daring fool, _Kirishima thinks in gaping incredulity.

He then remembers the vital information of his boss, who has his ass landing ungraciously at the other side. Cue mother hen fretting.

"SUOH!"

Kirishima's call prompts Suoh to set his arrows onto the boy, only for a fireball to thwart his foregoing attack. Instincts then make his hands to hold up in a universal language of surrender.

A flame flickers on both of the boy's hands. "Anyone else?"

Seeing dozens of blanching faces, the boy is satisfied as he strides away from the strangest encounter he has in his entire life.

"Why is it than I'm feeling hotter than usual?" responds the singed charred mess across the hall.

"…Asami-sama, your pants is on fire," Suoh deadpans, willfully maintaining his poker face as he can.

* * *

_Perfect build. Perfect ass. Perfect spitfire character. _Asami mentally reviews on his bed that night while the hand on his chin then reminds him the skin he had touched._ Perfect silky and velvety skin._

Disregarding his boss mental privacy, Kirishima adds in alarm, "He has the Fire Alice, Asami–sama! That brat will barbecue you to ashes first before you reach the climax of your dreams!" (Kirishima studiously ignores Suoh's mental mutterings of 'perverted fantasy').

Asami's golden eyes flare in determination. "I will set him on fire, alright."

"Asami-sama, Takaba Akihito is a dangerous unknown!" Kirishima warns, flailing both of his hands in emphasis.

"A delicious treats to be explored thoroughly," Asami agrees with a decisive nod.

"ASAMI-SAMA!"

Suoh is a bit more concerned with Kirishima's previous observation. "Why did you label the boy as dangerous, Kirishima?"

Kirishima forlornly drops his head. "I got no reading from him. He's blank."

A beat of thoughtful silence.

"See. He is perfect."

There is a beep from Asami's laptop, pausing Kirishima's next line of sermon.

All three huddles at the screen as the finished product of hacking the Alice Academy database appeared.

**Name:** Takaba Akihito

**Age:** 14

**Blood type:** O

**Birthday:** May 5

**Weight:** 175 cm, 60 kg

**Blood relatives:** Mikhail Arbatov (half-brother)

**Status:** Special Star Exchanged Student

**Known Alice:** Fire

**Unconfirmed Alice**: Nullification, a footnote: A rare type of shield where all Alice are rendered useless.

**Alice Category:** Dangerous Ability Type

Takaba Akihito's got everything down to Asami Ryuuichi's type. A leaving breathing embodiment of each and every inch his favorite physical attributes with an attitude to boot. And last but not the least a worthy challenge.

Kirishima's soul comes out from his mouth. This is no small matter. It's a massive headache.

Mildly impressed, even Suoh has to grunt his approval.

Asami's blood thrums in anticipation. Takaba Akihito is the only one worthy of him.

_Owari?.._

* * *

_Before leaving,_ **please leave a review **^-^


End file.
